Nounou au tablier rose
by Catirella
Summary: Une nounou, mais peut ordinaire. Un petit garçon et un oncle au milieu de tout cela... AH OUI. Et... Réléna en miss case burette... Sans oublier le tablier rose... YAOI


Titre : **Nounou au tablier rose**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

**Genre :** AU/OCC …

_Bêta, __Siashini :_

_Pauvre Duo toujours torturé par Heero, il le fait même pleurer, méchant Hee-chan va !!!_

_Os tout mignon même si comme le dit Catirella il donne des envies de meurtres, heureusement que j'ai bien lu la petite note après le mot fin._

_C'est toujours un plaisir de te lire !!!!_

**Note de Catirella **(l'auteur) :  
_Écrit les 5/6/7 et 8 août 2007.__  
__Mis en ligne le vendredi 10 août 2007 en soirée._

Que dire ? … Rien… Juste une idée minime qui a fini avec plus de 12 pages de textes et encore j'ai coupé court.  
On ne râle pas avant d'avoir lu, surtout la petite note après le mot "FIN".  
Sinon, je vous informe qu'il y a un semblant de **lemon**… J'ai dit semblant… **Lime**/**lemon** ? À vous de voir.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à vous tous.  
Catirella

-º-

**NOTES :**

**1**

**Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont répondu présent à ma note sur ****  
****« Station de métro Jules Joffrin » pour " ****dessengel**** ". ****  
****Il a arrêté son choix le samedi.**

**2**

**Je dois répondre à toutes mes reviews en attente. Mon souci et comme toujours, le même, soit le net… Je fais au mieux de la même façon qu'habituellement. Dés que je vois que mon net ne joue plus à cache-cache, je mis met promis.**

**3**

**Pour HLO**

**Hlo, je sais que ton anniversaire est passé. Je ne t'avais pas oublier, mais la semaine de ton anniversaire n'a pas été faste pour moi et ma famille. Je ne t'ai donc pas dédicacer les 2 textes écries avant fin juillet… Par contre celui-ci OUI. Je sais que tu affectionnes le rose… Je plaisante… Je te souhaite avec 16 jours de retard, un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE. Le plus frustrant pour moi et que je sais que tu ne me rattraperas jamais. Snif…**

**Gros POUTOUS à toi. **

**Catirella**

-º-

* * *

**Nounou au tablier rose**

* * *

Heero Yuy, très beau male de 31 ans rentrait chez lui après une rude journée de travail.

Et à peine rentré il se prend un coup de cuillère en bois sur le sommet de son crâne..

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »

Heero regarde les yeux grands ouverts la nounou de son neveu, depuis que le petit Kei vit avec lui.

Face à lui une personne armée d'une cuillère en bois les mains sur les hanches, un tablier rose pour protéger ses vêtements. Une chevelure non nattée pour une fois, retenue par un ruban retombant sur l'épaule droite et tout le long du torse de…

Ce jeune garçon de 23 ans… Où était passée la natte de ce matin d'ailleurs ?

« Duo, je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir des comptes à te rendre. Nous ne sommes pas en couple aux dernières nouvelles. »

Le dit Duo boude en croissant les bras avec les joues rougies des paroles de son parton et prend en même temps un petit air prétentieux.

« Dieu merci… En attendant je te rappelle que le téléphone existe depuis plus d'un siècle, il est plus de 21h… **Kei mon cœur ton ojisan e****s****t là.** »

Un petit garçon de 5 ans arrive en courant et Heero a tout juste le temps d'ouvrir les bras pour réceptionner son neveu. Duo, comme toutes les fois où Heero a Kei dans les bras et lui fait un câlin, ne peut que sourire en penchant la tête tellement la scène est touchante.

« Bonsoir mon chéri. »

Kei embrasse son oncle sur la joue et se blottit encore plus dans ses bras.

« Tu rentres tard ojisan. »

Heero fixe Duo et le foudroie du regard, Duo fronce les sourcils pour ne pas montrer la trouille qu'il a du regard tueur d'Heero.

« Oui, je suis désolé… Tu n'es pas encore au lit à cette heure ? »

« Je voulais te faire un bisou, Duo m'a grondé, mais il est gentil et j'ai attendu sagement sur le canapé allongé que tu arrives. »

Heero soupire mentalement.

Si Kei ne parlait pratiquement pas, à son arrivée il y a un peu plus d'un an, à la mort prématurée de son frère, qui l'élevait seul depuis sa naissance hélas. Sa femme n'avait pas survécu lors de l'accouchement. Depuis l'arrivée de Duo, autant dire qu'il avait un débit digne de la nounou qui s'occupait de lui de 7h30 à 19h30 normalement. Qui était plus de 20h30 voir 21h depuis 3 mois… D'où le coup de cuillère de Duo.

Puis il sourit à son neveu.

« Aller au dodo, tu dis bonne nuit à Duo. »

Heero se rapproche de Duo et le petit Kei lui fait un gros bisou sonore sur la joue, Duo à son tour l'embrasse sur le front.

« Bonne nuit Duo à demain matin. »

« Bonne nuit mon cœur et fais de beaux rêves. »

Heero emporte son précieux et léger fardeau dans sa chambre.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Heero revient et trouve Duo en train de retirer son tablier, il sourit car il boude toujours et sursaute lorsqu'il se rend compte de la présence d'Heero.

« Même pas drôle. »

« Tu es pire qu'une femme. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la femme.. ! … **Je ne suis pas une femme**. »

Duo soupire et pose son tablier sur le dos d'une chaise de cuisine.

« Ton dîner est chaud, je t'ai mis ton dessert en haut au frais. Tu as pris ta matinée pour demain matin ? »

« Hn ? Pourquoi ? »

Duo vire au rouge…

Là Heero se rend compte qu'il a dû oublier quelque chose d'important pour Duo… Mais quoi ?

« **C'est la rentée des classes demain monsieur Heero Yuy et Kei compte sur toi** »

« KUSO ! »

« TU PEUX LE DIRE… **BAKA**. »

« DUO JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER **BAKA**. »

Duo ouvre de grands yeux à la soudaine proximité d'Heero. Heero s'était dangereusement rapproché les sourcils froncés.

Heero le prit par le bras et l'entraîna vers la porte d'entrée et n'oublia pas de prendre sa veste accrochée à la penderie. Il le mit dehors en lui flanquant un claque sur les fesses. Duo poussa un petit cri. Plus de surprise que de douleur.

« Aller rentre et sois à l'heure demain matin. »

Duo fit volte-face les joues toutes rouges du geste d'Heero sur son postérieur.

« Mais pour Kei ? »

« Je vois ce que je peux faire. Merci d'avoir fait des heures supp. Bonne nuit. »

Duo se retrouva comme un idiot, une porte claquée au nez.

« _Bourriquot de semi-japonais._ »

Après un soupir, il appuya sur l'interrupteur de l'ascenseur.

Le lendemain matin Duo arriva à 7h40. La tête un peu dans le pâté d'avoir eu si peu d'heures de sommeil, une fois de plus.

« Tu es en retard. »

Duo lui mit un coup de natte en se retournant pour lui hurler dessus :

« **J'habite à 1 heure de métro et bus. Et hier en partant à 21h45 de chez toi je suis arriv****é ****après 23h30. Et je n'y suis pour rien s'il y a eu un incident dans le métro ce matin. Alors lâche****-****moi la natte ou alors trouve****-****toi une autre poire pour faire des horaires de malades.** »

« Tu as fini ? »

« OUI. »

« Je te rappelle que tu vas avoir toute tes journées de libre 4 jours par semaine. »

« Mais bien sûr. Tu penses peut-être que la vaisselle, le ménage, les machines à laver et le repassage, ainsi que les courses et le dîner du soir vont se faire tous seuls ? »

Heero vire au rouge de honte.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas pris en compte tout ce que tu faisais durant mon absence. »

« Hein… Et je te rappelle que je vais aussi le chercher à l'école tous les midis et à 16h30, alors tu peux oublier le fait que je vais **me la couler douce**… »

Kei coupa Duo dans son élan à hurler sur Heero en arrivant en se frottant les yeux.

Il tendit les bras à Duo comme tous les matins. Duo le prit dans les bras avec le sourire et lui fit son câlin.

« Bonjour mon cœur. »

« 'Jour Duo. »

« Fatigué ? »

« Oui. »

« Ce soir tu m'écoutes et dodo à 20h15 pas plus tard et je te promets qu'ojisan viendra te faire un gros bisou en rentrant, s'il n'est pas rentré à 19h30. »

« Hum, d'accord… Duo je peux avoir mon chocolat ? »

« Oui mon cœur… Et pour ce matin ? »

Duo avait fini sa phrase en fixant Heero.

« Je viens avec vous et je pars directement après au bureau. »

Duo lui fit un magnifique sourire.

« J'en suis heureux. Il me faut ta carte bancaire au fait. »

« Hn ! Pourquoi ? »

Duo repose Kei sur une chaise de cuisine. Enfile son tablier et commence à lui préparer son petit déjeuner.

« Les fournitures scolaires. Je ne vais pas attendre que tu rentres à pas d'heure. Ce n'est pas la peine qu'il se fasse fâcher dès la première semaine par sa maîtresse. »

« Hn, tu as raison. »

Heero va chercher celle-ci dans son portefeuille et la donne à Duo.

« Tiens. »

« Merci. »

« Ojisan ? »

« Oui ? »

« Pourquoi Duo il ne vit pas avec nous ? Comme cela il pourra se coucher lui aussi avant d'attendre que tu rentres du travail. »

« _Ce gosse passe trop de temps avec toi _! »

Heero s'était penché à l'oreille de Duo qui une fois de plus, prit des couleurs aux joues.

« _J'y suis pour rien, je t'assure._ »

« _Hn_……… Je vais y réfléchire poussin. »

« Je ne suis plus un poussin. Je rentre à la grande école. »

Heero embrasse son neveu sur les cheveux.

« Oui tu es un grand maintenant et dans 4 mois tu auras 6 ans. »

« OUI… Dis ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je pourrais inviter mes nouveaux amis à mon anniversaire et Duo il fera le gâteau au chocolat qui est tellement bon ? »

Heero regarde Duo qui lui fait " oui " de la tête.

« Oui mon chéri. »

« Tiens mon cœur ton chocolat. »

Kei comme tous les matins but son chocolat chaud avec une paille. Duo pendant ce temps lui tartinait une tranche de pain de mie avec du beurre.

Heero pour la première fois, depuis que Duo travaillait pour lui, put voir ce qui se passait lorsqu'il quittait l'appartement à 7h30 chaque matin.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit chaud au cœur.

Duo, petit dernier à avoir répondu à l'annonce, mais aussi le plus jeune et le seul garçon. Avait été le bon choix… Kei surtout l'avait adopté dès la toute première rencontre. Du haut de ses 4 ans, il avait grimpé sur les genoux de Duo pour ce blottir contre son torse, en aillant pris soin de prendre le bout de sa natte dans sa main droite.

Duo et Heero l'avaient regardé faire sans rien dire, puis ils s'étaient mutuellement regardés en souriant. Kei, 10 minutes plus tard dormait tout contre Duo bercé par les battements du cœur de celui-ci.

Heero fut ravi d'être présent pour la rentrée au CP de son neveu… Kei ne pleura pas pour le plus grand bonheur d'Heero, par contre Duo lui pleura et Heero dut le rassurer. En lui rappelant, qu'il était celui qui serait prévenu en cas de problème comme convenu au préalable avec l'école. Duo regarda de suite si son portable était toujours bien allumé.

Heero laissa un Duo tout triste sur le trottoir en train de fixer la grille de la primaire.

Heero tout de même appela Duo à 11h50 pour savoir comment cette première matinée s'était passée. Duo lui répondit que Kei était content de sa maîtresse et qu'il voulait manger à la cantine pour rester avec ses copains. Au ton employé par Duo, Heero comprit de suite qu'il n'était pas du tout d'accord avec cela. Heero sourit… Duo avait tout d'une mère poule à l'encontre de son neveu.

Ce qui lui rappela la requête de Kei ce matin au petit déjeuner.

Heero ce soir-là arriva avec 15 minutes de retard seulement et ne reçut pas de coup de cuillère.

Duo quitta l'appartement vers 20 heures, Kei épuisé de cette première journée pleine d'émotions et de nouveautés, s'était endormi juste après le bain dans les bras de Duo. Duo l'avait donc couché à 19h35 soit tout juste 10 minutes avant que son oncle n'arrive. Il avait lutté contre le sommeil pour lui raconter sa journée à lui aussi, mais celui-ci avait été plus fort.

Heero rattrapa Duo à l'ascenseur.

« Duo. »

« AAAAHHH !.?.!.?… Tu m'as fait peur… Quoi ? »

« Que penses-tu de la demande de Kei ce matin ? »

« Son goûter d'anniversaire ? »

« Non, que tu vives avec nous. »

« … »

« Duo ? »

« Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai que je gagnerai en temps et financièrement aussi sûrement, mais… »

« Quoi ? »

« Que vont dire les voisins et aussi côté vie privée de chacun et plein d'autres choses encore. »

« Les voisins de palier sont homos. »

« Ah… Je ne le savais pas. Mais il reste les autres. »

« Duo, je ne vis pas avec tout l'immeuble. Je te demande si tu serais intéressé pour venir vivre avec nous. »

« Et si tu sais quoi se reproduit ? »

Heero soupire.

« Je suis désolé, je ne le referai plus. »

« Tu avais dit cela aussi la première fois et la deuxième et… »

« C'est bon j'ai compris, je dirai à Réléna de ne pas débarquer à l'improviste. »

« Je ne l'aime pas et elle ne m'aime pas… Et croit que… Tu sais quoi. »

« Hn… En même temps. »

Duo rougit et fronça les sourcils. Heero sourit en coin, il adorait lorsque Duo prenait cette expression faciale.

« C'est bon, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. »

« Hm et la faute à qui ? »

Duo soupira et baissa la tête.

« Moi. »

Heero le rejoint sur le palier et lui relève le visage.

« Ne boude pas. »

Heero lui caresse la joue et Duo en ferme les yeux.

« Réfléchis-y et donne-nous ta réponse quand tu voudras. »

Duo rouvre les yeux un peu déçu.

« D'accord. »

« Rentre bien et à demain matin. »

« Oui, bonne nuit. »

Duo ne donna aucune réponse les semaines qui suivirent. Les vacances d'octobre étaient arrivées. Le vendredi soir de la première semaine, Réléna débarqua à l'improviste à 18 heures chez Heero qui bien sûr n'était pas encore rentré du travail.

« Heero n'est pas encore rentré. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais l'attendre, j'ai envie de sortir. »

« Et moi de rentrer chez moi, je n'ai pas l'option baby-sitting. »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu resterais avec Kei. Alors sois gentil et sers-moi à boire en attendant qu'Heero rentre... Peux-tu te pousser que je puisse rentrer ? »

« Non. Vous n'avez pas compris, je crois. Heero n'est pas encore rentré. Kei n'a pas besoin de voir une pseudo alcoolique notoire échouer sur le canapé de son oncle. De plus je ne vous ai à aucun moment autorisé à me tutoyer. Vous n'avez qu'à l'appeler sur son portable et avec un peu de chance il va y répondre. De cette façon vous saurez à qu'elle heure il compte rentrer et lui demanderez de trouver une personne pour faire du baby-sitting au dernier moment. Excusez-moi mais j'ai autre chose à faire que de discuter avec vous… Bonne soirée Melle aucunes manières. »

Duo lui claqua la porte au nez et Réléna en resta la bouche ouverte et verte de rage. Elle se précipita sur son portable pour appeler Heero.

10 minutes plus tard Duo dut répondre au téléphone de l'appartement.

« Résidence Yuy. »

« _Duo c'est Heero._ »

« Je ne le crois pas ! À elle tu réponds et lorsque c'est moi, jamais. »

Heero soupire à l'autre bout du fil

« _Duo laisse Réléna entrer._ »

« Hors de question. »

« _**Duo.**_ »

« Tu avais dit que tu lui parlerais. »

« _Tu ne m'as pas donn__é__ de réponse il me semble._ »

Duo se mord la lèvre et commence à re-rentrer dans une colère qui venait tout juste de diminuer.

« Bien… Tu trouves un ou une baby-sitter. »

« _Tu sais très bien que je ne trouverais personn__e__ à cette heure-ci Duo._ »

« Kei, vas dans ta chambre mon cœur je viendrai te chercher lorsque j'aurai fini. »

« D'accord. »

Heero qui avait entendu Duo attendit que celui-ci reprenne la conversation qui, il s'en doutait, allait hausser d'un ton.

« Écoute-moi bien Heero Yuy, car je n'ai pas l'intention de le redire une 2ème fois. Je ne garde pas Kei ce soir, même si je l'adore comme s'il était mon propre neveu. J'ai aussi une vie privée et j'avais prévu de sortir ce soir. »

« _Tu mens_. »

« **Je t'emmerde. Je ne laisse pas rentrer cette garce et** … **et**… »

« _Quoi ? Tu quoi, aller dis-le-moi Duo, tu quoi ?_ »

« **JE DÉMISSIONNE.** »

« _Hn !_ »

Heero ne fut pas entendu par Duo car il lui avait raccroché au nez.

Duo avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'il vit la frimousse de Kei le regarder en pleurant.

« Tu vas me laisser tout seul ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre et alla prendre Kei dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cela, pardonne-moi mon cœur. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu l'aimes pourtant mon ojisan ? »

« C'est compliqué tu sais. »

« Duo ne me laisse pas avec une autre personne. Je ne veux pas. Toi tu sais ce que c'est que de ne plus avoir de maman ni de papa. Tu es celui que maman et papa m'ont envoyé de la haut pour prendre soin de moi. Ojisan aussi à besoin de toi. Steuplaît pars pas. »

« Je suis désolé mon cœur. »

Kei se mit à pleurer encore plus en resserrant son étreinte sur Duo.

Lorsque Heero arriva 30 minutes plus tard c'est ainsi qu'il les trouva sur le canapé endormis. Kei blottit au possible sur Duo le serrant avec ses petits poings. Des traces de larmes sur les joues encore rouges. Duo le serrant lui aussi contre lui le visage dans le même état que son neveu.

Heero qui avait renvoyé Réléna immédiatement après que Duo lui ait raccroché au nez, avait quitté son bureau précipitamment. Ce qui étonna les personnes de la sécurité. Rares étaient les vendredis où il quittait sitôt son bureau.

Il prit mille précautions pour desserrer les poings de Kei et il le mit sur son lit en le recouvrant d'un plaid. Une fois sa porte de chambre tirée, il réveilla Duo le plus doucement possible.

« Duo, réveille-toi je suis rentré. »

Duo papillonna des yeux et tomba sur deux yeux cobalt, un peu trop près de son visage à son goût.

« Heero ? »

« Hn. »

« Où est Réléna ? »

« Chez elle je suppose. Tu as fait pleurer Kei. »

Duo fit la moue tel un enfant et baissa les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, il a entendu notre conversation, du moins la mienne. »

« Tu as vu dans quel état il est avec tes bêtises de démission. »

Duo fronça les sourcils et attaqua de suite Heero. Ses yeux maintenant lançaient limite des éclairs.

« Ce ne sont pas des bêtises, je veux avoir du temps pour moi. Pour faire ma vie. »

« Tu veux des enfants ? »

« Crétin…… Aaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiieeeeuuuu. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me traiter de cela. »

« Je n'ai pas dit baka…Aiiiiieeeuuuu. »

« C'est pareil. »

Duo bouda en se frottant le crâne.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, alors ne joue pas à ce petit jeu, tu veux bien. »

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Hein ! Comment ça ? »

« J'attends toujours une réponse Duo. Je ne sors pas avec Réléna et tu le sais très bien. Je ne t'ai pas trompé depuis que tu m'as embrassé et supplié de te faire l'amour. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Tu as cru que j'avais trop bu et tu as clos pour moi le sujet il y a 7 mois… Mais toi… M'aimes-tu Duo ? … Tu ne m'as jamais dit " Je t'aime ". Moi je te le dis une fois tous les mois à la même date. Celle où tu t'es offert à moi. Mais tu sais Duo toute chose devient lassante, surtout lorsque l'on ne sait même pas si ses sentiments sont partagés. »

Heero sourit en regardant le sol.

« Même sur moi tu déteins, je parles plus. »

Duo qui le regardait tristement depuis sa méga longue tirade, baissa les yeux à nouveau.

« J'ai peur. »

« Hn ! Peur de quoi ? »

« Que je ne sois plus qu'une sorte de femme au foyer. »

« Duo ne le prend pas mal, mais c'est ce que tu es déjà. »

Duo reprit contenance et releva la tête.

« Oui mais… Je suis payé pour cela et c'est la seule chose que je sache faire, je n'ai pas eu le choix lorsque papa est tombé malade. »

« Et je suis très fier de t'avoir à mes côtés depuis que Kei est arrivé dans ma vie. Duo tu as su t'occuper de ton père, tenir un appartement, travailler le soir et les week-ends en plus ton BEP sanitaire et social. Tu as aussi beaucoup appris ensuite en travaillant 3 ans avec des enfants handicapés. Duo… Peu de personnes auraient su garder la tête hors de l'eau après que ton père t'ai quitté pour aller rejoindre ta mère. »

« Il est parti trop tôt, je n'étais pas prêt encore, j'avais besoin de lui. »

Heero se rapproche encore et le prend dans ses bras. Duo s'y glisse en cherchant sa chaleur qu'il avait eu la chance de découvrir, il y a 7 mois de cela.

« Je sais cela Duo et Kei aussi était trop petit pour perdre son papa… Regarde-moi. »

Duo lui obéit et sourit lorsque deux lèvres viennent lui donner un baiser sur le front.

« Pourquoi ne travaillerais-tu pas en maternelle ? »

« Hein ! … Tu acceptes ma démission ? Mais je… je… »

« Oh non pas de larmes. Je ne te licencie pas, mais te propose juste de travailler ailleurs qu'à la maison… Je suis comme Kei Duo. J'aimerais t'avoir avec nous tout le temps. »

Duo soupira.

« Mais les horaires de la maternelle sont comme ceux de la primaire. »

Heero sourit et embrasse Duo sur la tempe qui en frissonne et ferme un œil en souriant timidement.

« Et pourquoi pas nounou. »

« Hein ? Comment cela ? »

« Nourrice ici. Il y a de la demande. Certes ils auront de moins de 3 mois à 3 ans, voir un peu plus, mais tu pourras allier ce travail à l'emploi du temps de Kei. »

« Hum, je ne sais pas. Femme au foyer c'est pas si mal tout compte fait. »

« Baka. »

« Hey ! Pas gentil… Heero ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux rester cette nuit ? »

« Sagement ? »

« Nan… J'ai envie de tu sais quoi. »

Heero souriait, Duo était mort de honte et rouge de surcroît, de ses propres paroles.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

Duo lui donna un petit coup de poing sur le torse en râlant, Heero éclata de rire et avant que Duo ne le ré-attaque, lui passe une main sous la nuque et l'attire à lui pour lui emprisonner les lèvres d'un doux et passionnant baiser.

« Ojisan. »

Heero et Duo se séparent aussi vite que s'ils avaient pris un coup de courant en se touchant. Rouges de chez rouge de s'être fais surprendre par Kei.

Le petit Kei les yeux tous rouges d'avoir trop pleuré et de sommeil. S'approcha d'Heero en se frottant les yeux et malgré le fait que Duo était toujours aussi proche lui monta sur les genoux et se blottit contre lui.

« Duo il m'aime plus. »

Duo eut l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de couteau en pleine poitrine. Heero qui regardait Kei en lui caressant les cheveux, releva les yeux vers Duo pour le voir la bouche ouverte et les yeux de nouveau remplis de larmes.

Heero ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Kei. Duo t'aime toujours. »

« Nan, il veut pas continuer à me garder il a dit au téléphone qu'il allait partir. »

« Tu as compris cela ? »

« 'Vi… Un de mes copains a son papa qui a démissionné de son travail et bien il n'y va plus il travaille ailleurs maintenant. C'est ce que m'a dit Marc. »

Duo n'avait pu retenir ses larmes et pleurait en silence.

« Tu sais que tu viens de faire pleurer Duo ? »

Kei se retourna, regarda Duo et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Oooh… Je voulais pas te faire pleurer Duo. »

« Je t'aime Kei, je t'aime autant que si j'étais moi-même ton oncle. »

« Alors ne pars pas steuplaît. »

« D'accord. »

« C'EST VRAI ? »

« Oui mon cœur. »

« Tu entends ojisan ? Duo il reste avec moi… Et toi aussi. »

Heero arborait un grand sourire et Duo un plus timide. Kei lui avait dans l'action réussi à se retrouver sur les genoux de Duo et s'était blotti dans ses bras immédiatement.

« Je crois que Duo a quelque chose à te dire Kei. »

« Hn ? C'est quoi ? On peut manger après j'ai faim. »

« Oui mon cœur je préparai le dîner juste après… Cela te ferait plaisir si je venais vivre avec vous ? »

« OH OUI ALORS. »

« Alors j'accepte de venir vivre avec vous deux. »

« Tu dormiras avec Ojisan comme la fois où tu as dormi ici ? »

Duo était passé en mode coquelicot et Heero c'était guère mieux.

« 'Vi. »

« Chouette… Je t'aime Duo. »

Duo l'embrassa sur les cheveux et posa sa joue gauche dessus ensuite.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon cœur. »

« Duo ? »

« Oui mon cœur ? »

« On mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Je vais… »

« Pizzas. »

« OH OUI PIZZAS. Merci ojisan. »

« Merci Heero. »

« De rien mes anges. »

« … »

« … »

« Enfin le silence. »

« **Hey.** »

« De courte durée… Duo, je te laisse commander le dîner, je vais laver le monstre. »

« Je suis pas un monstre… Ojisan, je peux avoir du bain moussant ? »

« Hai… Aller au bain. »

Heero prend Kei dans les bras et profite d'être près de Duo pour lui donner un baiser du bout des lèvres. Duo ressemble de suite à une collégienne.

« _Je t'aime_. »

Kei sourit… Il sait que c'est à Duo que son oncle dit cela.

Duo est encore plus rouge.

Et Heero est heureux.

Vers 22h45 Heero et Duo allèrent se coucher.

Duo demanda timidement à Heero des câlins plus poussés.

« L'ange veut plus que des baisers et des caresses ? »

« Oui, je suis aussi ton ange au fait ? »

« Hn… Tu es celui qui nous a sauvés Kei et moi lorsque mon frère nous a quittés. Tu es un ange depuis le tout premier regard Duo. »

« Je t'aime Heero. »

Heero sourit et fit glisser Duo sous lui.

« Enfin… J'ai bien cru ne jamais t'entendre me le dire. »

Duo est aussi timide que leur toute première fois. Ses joues rosies. De la position d'Heero au-dessus de lui mais aussi du baiser qu'Heero lui a donné sur la nuque juste après.

« Heero ? »

« Hn ? »

« Tu vas être doux, comme la première fois ? »

Heero le regarde étonné de sa question.

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? Tu veux que cela soit plus violent ? »

« OH NON… Enfin je… Je vais encore avoir mal ? »

« Oui mais je serai doux et attentionné. Maintenant… »

Heero plongea sous la couette et Duo vira au rouge.

« Heero ! … Où vas-tuuuuu… »

Duo ferma les yeux en basculant sa tête légèrement sur son oreiller, puis ses 2 mains devant son visage.

Heero le vit quelques instants après et arrêta ce qu'il faisait.

« Duo. »

« Hm ? »

« Retire tes mains, je veux te voir jouir. »

Duo honteux fit doucement glisser ses mains de chaque côté de son corps.

« Tu es très beau mon ange, alors ne te cache pas. »

Heero le reprit en bouche et Duo lui agrippa les cheveux sans lui tirer dessus. Heero sourit tout en continuant sa tache.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo les jambes par-dessus les épaules d'Heero grimaçait sous l'intrusion du membre d'Heero malgré une préparation assidue et le lubrifiant du préservatif.

Ce moment de douleur fut vite oublié lorsque Heero lui fit pousser son premier cri de plaisir, qui ne fut pas le dernier d'ailleurs.

Heero eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas jouir précocement.

La veuve poignet c'est bien, mais il ne faut pas en abuser. Et 7 mois sans sport en chambre, revient à un manque d'entraînement qu'il avait bien l'intention de rattraper après cette nuit.

Duo serait aux premières loges et Heero allait lui faire découvrire tout son palmarès.

Rien qu'à cette idée Heero sourit en coin tout en allant et venant en Duo et Duo qui avait bien du mal à reprendre son souffle, se demanda ce que pouvait signifier ce sourire vicieux qui lui était destiné.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Heero avait Duo coller à lui dormant paisiblement.

Le samedi matin Kei était tout sourire avec, un Duo en mode maman et un Heero en celui de papa.

Un petit déjeuner en famille, avec des rires. Duo portant les vêtements d'Heero. Trop grands, mais toujours avec son tablier rose…

Duo entra définitivement dans leur vie, 2 mois plus tard mais cela…

C'est une autre histoire.

**FIN**

-º-

Non.  
On ne tue pas l'auteur il se peut qu'il écrive une suite qui sait ?.!  
Nan, elle n'est pas commencée mais sachez juste que j'ai déjà l'idée de base qui me chatouille le clavier.  
Bisous et à bientôt.  
Catirella

-º-

* * *

… _**Merci à vous de m'avoir lue et à bientôt, Catirella**_


End file.
